<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overdrive by EmberRayneStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908577">Overdrive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm'>EmberRayneStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a Shadowhunter. Disciplined, strong, resilient.<br/>He’s also exhausted.<br/>Held captive by rogue Shadowhunters for days, Alec is running on empty.<br/>But Alec is stubborn. He knows he just has to hold out and endure until his siblings can find him.<br/><br/>But then they drag in Magnus.<br/>And all bets are off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overdrive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thank you to my biggest supporter, Lynx (KilLinggames), for always cheering me on! And to all the lovelies over at the Hunter’s Moon, thank you all for being so wonderful!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Our Story Begins…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec drifted back into consciousness, stretching out his shoulders as best he could, feeling his wrists still firmly bound behind him to the chair that had been his home for the last several days. His body ached against the movement. He could feel the new bruises that had formed on top of old. His head throbbed and his fingers were numb from the restraints. His left eye was still partially swollen. He unconsciously licked at his chapped lips, as if that would change anything. They stung as his tongue ran over the spots where they had split.</p><p> </p><p>He was fairly certain it was the fifth day now, but it was getting harder to keep track. Between the windowless cellar they kept him in and the occasional forced decent into unconsciousness when his captors got particularly angry, Alec’s grip on the passage of time was getting weaker.</p><p> </p><p>Valentine might be gone, but not all those loyal to him had been caught. And clearly those remaining had not gotten the memo that they were fighting a long dead battle.</p><p> </p><p>Hence, Alec had been tied to a chair in some basement for several days now while rogue Shadowhunters enacted their version of an interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>Interrogation was a lenient term as the process consisted of switching between hurling threats and throwing punches with the occasional ambiguous question thrown in.</p><p> </p><p>Alec wasn’t entirely sure what they wanted to know. In fact, he was fairly certain that they didn’t either. Any question they asked was always vague and never seemed to lead to anything. The whole process seemed more like an extravagant excuse to expel some pent up rage and frustration. Far more punches were thrown than questions asked. Not that it mattered since Alec would never tell them anything.</p><p> </p><p>They seemed completely lost, without any real direction or focus. No foothold on what their next move should be. It probably explained why they were so willing to follow blindly behind a madman. These people so full of malice and anger they had no idea what to do with. Valentine had been able to harness their hatred for his own ends, no matter how twisted, and in the process gave them a sense of purpose.</p><p> </p><p>As his vision came back into focus, Alec raised his head and surveyed the room, finding it empty but for the second chair used by his usual interrogator. They sometimes felt the need to attempt to be intimidating by using it as a place to partake in a starting contest with Alec. It was funny at first, this grandstand of machismo. As if Alec, raised in the rigorous world of Shadowhunting, would be so easily daunted. Now, however, Alec was more than tired of the repetitive routine. It was always the same. They would attempt to taunt him, offer him a chance at ‘redemption’ while asking their vague questions, then sit and watch Alec until they grew bored and began the inevitable session of battery.</p><p> </p><p>Alec continued mapping the room, looking for anything that he could use to his advantage. Something one of his captors might have left behind from their last session or anything he might not have noticed before.</p><p> </p><p>At first he had been under constant surveillance, guarded 24/7, giving him no opportunity to attempt an escape. But as time passed, and any strength he had faded, they had grown confident enough to leave him alone for stretches of time.</p><p> </p><p>Though not entirely surprised, Alec was still irritated to find nothing new he could use. They might be spinning their wheels, but they were still Shadowhunters. Even leaderless, they were trained to know better than to leave their prisoner with any means of escape.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped his head again with a sigh. Alec had his own training, had been prepared for a potential moment like this. He knew how to resist, how to endure. But he was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>However accurate his estimate of time was, it had certainly been several days of this. He knew his siblings would be searching for him. That he didn’t doubt. He just knew that if it was as simple as tracking him through his rune they would have already arrived long before now. Which meant, wherever he was, this situation was much more complicated than that. Something was blocking their tracking. So while he knew they were coming for him, there was no saying how much longer it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Alec tugged at his bonds again, feeling the bindings dig further into his skin. It was a fruitless action, he knew, but he felt useless just sitting there waiting. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried it before. He’d almost made progress once, but they had just retied him, this time tight enough to cut off circulation. And now, this many days in, he hadn’t the strength left to do much of anything. Frankly, it was all he could do to fight to stay awake. His head buzzed with a general unfocused fuzziness and objects weren’t as sharp as he knew they should be in his vision.</p><p> </p><p>Alec heard the door to the cellar creak open. He sighed inwardly, mentally preparing himself for his ‘interrogation’ to resume. He wasn’t sure how many more ways he could find to tell them to go screw themselves, but apparently they were eager to find out.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell from the sound on the stairwell that there were more than one of them. Not entirely unusual. Generally it just meant that they wanted to try to throw him off guard, not knowing from where the next strike would come. It never worked, but they seemed content to continue to try.</p><p> </p><p>“Wakey, wakey, Sunshine. We’ve got a special treat for you.” He heard the voice of his regular interrogator call out as the group descended the stairs. He sounded far too sickeningly happy. “Someone here to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec could feel the smugness in the air as the group reached the bottom of the stairs. Whatever new plan they had devised to implement on Alec was sure to be abhorrent. But frankly he was too tired to care.</p><p> </p><p>Alec barely bothered to raise his head, only just enough so he was able to see who was before him. Three of them, two side by side in front of the third. His interrogator was in the lead wearing a heinous grin.</p><p> </p><p>As he began to speak, Alec found himself too tired to focus on the man’s words. His head was throbbing and fuzzy. “Found them lurking around nearby. Apparently they were looking for you. And we’re only too happy to be able to expedite the reunion.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec was about to drop his head again and let him finish spouting his madness.</p><p> </p><p>And then they dragged Magnus forward.</p><p> </p><p>And all bets were off.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s eyes flew open, first in panic, then in rage. He found himself suddenly more awake and alert than he had been in days.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander.” Magnus whispered, looking far more concerned for Alec’s condition than his own current predicament. He was being roughly manhandled by the Circle members, but didn’t seem to have suffered any serious damage yet. His clothes looked disheveled from battle, torn in several places. There were scuff marks on his cheeks and dried blood around a cut on his forehead, but otherwise he wasn’t seriously injured. Just looking drained of magic and with metal cuffs on his wrists, runed to block any further use of his powers.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your hands off him.” Alec growled. “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we touched a nerve, huh guys?” His interrogator chuckled, clearly pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, you let him go this instant or you will regret it.” Alec snarled through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s not very nice.” His interrogator mocked. “Where are your manners? You should be thanking us for graciously entertaining your little friend while you’re otherwise occupied.” His lips curled even further into their cruel grin. “I think we should leave you here to cool down and reflect on your behaviour while we take your friend to have his own nice little ‘chat’.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bastards!” He yelled, his voice filled with fury, as they dragged Magnus further into the basement and down a hallway out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>His heart pounded, anger mixing with full body panic. He pulled his arms with all of his strength. He could feel the bindings digging further into his skin but didn’t hesitate. If it took severing his hand, that was fine with him.</p><p> </p><p>Having managed to create a of bit slack, he was able to shift his hands just enough so that his right was tucked firmly against his back while his left jutted out forward. As he pulled he started to rock his body, working to gradually swing the chair back and forth. Finally, he was able to throw the chair fully backwards, landing squarely on his left hand. He grunted at the pain that shot through him, breathing through it. He could feel he had succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>He took another deep breath, bracing himself for the next step. He pulled his now broken left hand through the gap he had managed to create. It was tight, and he cried out as the rope ground into his mangled hand, but he was able to do it.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself upright with his good hand, breathing heavily. Using his full weight, he stomped down on the chair, shattering it, and snapped off a piece. He gripped it firmly, familiarizing himself with the feel of its weight.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a sound outside the basement entrance, Alec swiftly tucked himself to the side of the stairwell. He waited and watched the new arrival reach the bottom of the stairs. As he heard a muttered swear, he launched himself forward and swung hard.  He connected with their head, knocking them out cold.</p><p> </p><p>Alec breathed hard, dropping his improvised weapon. He knelt down and began to search the unconscious form, retrieving their stele and seraph blade.</p><p> </p><p>Alec could feel his hand was beginning to throb noticeably but he ignored it. He needed to hurry and find Magnus before his little adrenaline rush ran out. And before the Circle members were able to do anything more to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the direction the group had taken Magnus, moving down a hallway deeper into the basement. He held the blade at the ready, listening closely. As he peered around a corner, he spotted one of the men. He was a leaning against the wall near a doorway, looking bored. Alec waited a moment for them to shift their focus away before bolting around the corner. He reached his target before they were able to notice him and used the hilt of his blade to land a strike firmly to their temple.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently his timing had been fortuitous. No sooner had he downed the first man did the door open as another exited. He seemed to be stunned by the sight of his fallen comrade and it took him a moment before he began to react. But that moment was more than what Alec needed to strike him down, too.</p><p> </p><p>Not wasting any time, Alec bolted through the still open doorway. Inside he found his interrogator, standing with his back to the door. The man spun in reaction, drawing his blade as he moved. But Alec was already ready, throwing himself forward with a practiced strike. In a flash he’d disarmed his opponent.</p><p> </p><p>Cognisant of his damaged hand, the throb growing ever more persistent, Alec endeavored to fight without it. Instead he feigned a strike with his blade, before sweeping with his leg as his interrogator moved to block perceived strike. His interrogator fell backwards, making contact with the concrete floor, coughing as the air was knocked out of him. Alec stood over him panting for a moment, his energy quickly waning, before striking downward with the hilt and knocking the man out.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander!” Magnus called out, his voice full of relief. He was stood against the far wall, wrists bound above his head by the runed cuffs.</p><p> </p><p>Alec let out of a sigh of relief to see Magnus was still relatively unharmed. He looked no more battered then when the Circle had brought him in. Head spinning, Alec pulled out his commandeered steele. He reached up and traced the unlocking rune along Magnus’s restraints.</p><p> </p><p>As Magnus’ wrists were released, Alec felt the last bit of adrenaline dissipate. Already exhausted, his little burst of energy had effectively burnt off the last of the strength Alec had remaining. He found he was no longer able to stand and collapsed forward. He barely managed to use his right forearm to stop himself from completely crashing into the concrete floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander!” Magnus cried out in concern, rushing forward to Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Alec managed to force out, but his voice was weak. He barely even heard it himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I only have a bit of magic left.” Magnus moved to his side, maneuvering Alec’s right arm over his own shoulders and helping support him to his feet. “I have to portal us out of here. Before the rest return. Can you hold on a little longer?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec could only nod, weak and barely noticeable. His full weight was resting on Magnus, the only thing keeping him upright. His eyes were barely still open, everything greying around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just stay awake a little longer, Alec.” He felt Magnus guide him forward a few steps. His legs felt like lead with every aching stride.</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt the movement in the air, felt the shift in atmosphere, and then the hum of noise and activity.</p><p> </p><p>And then he heard the permission he needed. “We’re here Alec. We made it.”</p><p> </p><p>And then nothing.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s awakening this time was far more pleasant than his previous ones. As he blinked awake, he found himself in an Institute infirmary bed, a worried Magnus glued to his bedside. Magnus smiled warmly as Alec’s eyes met his.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Alec murmured groggily, reaching a hand out to cup Magnus check. He was glad to see Magnus’ visible wounds now gone, but still worried with how drained he had been of magic. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus let out a little puff of relief mixed with bemused frustration. He took hold of Alec’s hand, pulling it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it. “Of course I am. I have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled. He realised his lids were still heavy, but now it was from a sleepy recovery fatigue, not pure physical exhaustion. “Thank you for finding me, Magnus.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave a little chuckle, squeezing Alec’s hand. “Well, it turned out to not be much of a rescue.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shook his head, still fighting to keep his eyes open. “It gave me the kick I needed. I’d still be tied to that chair without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus just smiled, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>As Magnus sat back, Alec found he had to fight to open his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was at least able to report the location of the sect’s hideout when we got here.” Magnus explained. “They sent a team and raided the hideout soon after. More Circle members in Clave custody.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Alec nodded sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“They were also able to retrieve your gear, so never fear.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled, blinking ever more slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus pushed a piece of Alec’s hair off his forehead, smiling fondly. “Sleep, Shadowhunter. You are officially off duty while you recover.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec gave a little tired chuckle, squeezing Magnus’s hand. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they tried to tell me to go, but I wasn’t having it. I dared them to try to move me. Suggested they ask Raj if that was such a good idea.” Magnus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“You already have your magic back?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. But they didn’t need to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Alexander, sleep now. I’m trying to get you rested up, not tire you out again.” He gave Alec a wry smile. “At least not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec grinned, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So hurry up and get some more rest so we can get you out of here. I much prefer when you’re able to come sleep in my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” He murmured in response, already feeling himself drifting. Magnus continued to hold his hand, rubbing his thumb over it soothingly. And Alec basked in the warmth of Magnus being there and safe as he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>